Romeo & Cinderella
by Han HyeMin
Summary: Seorang yeoja duduk di kasurnya sambil memandang langit, tanpa disadarinya ada seorang namja yang mencoba naik ke atas kamar sang gadis. Sang yeoja pun kaget melihat namja itu ada dikamarnya dan bingung mau apa dia di rumahnya. pairing: kyu x min romance and gendreswitch


**Romeo & Cinderella**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Genre : Romance, Genderswitch

Rate : T

Summary : Seorang yeoja duduk di kasurnya sambil memandang langit, tanpa disadarinya ada seorang namja yang mencoba naik ke atas kamar sang gadis. Sang yeoja pun kaget melihat namja itu ada dikamarnya dan bingung mau apa dia di rumahnya.

Ok! Let's Read!

Seorang yeoja sedang membuka kaca jendelanya yang didepannya ada sebuah balkon. lalu duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya. Memandang langit malam yang hanya ada sedikit bintang berada disana. Sang yeoja pun termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau ada dimana, Kyuhyun? Aku merindukanmu." guman yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu sambil memandang langit malam dengan sendu. Rambut panjangnya berkibar oleh angin.

"Aku kesal, kenapa mereka tidak mengijinkan aku tuk bersamanya?" kata Sungmin sambil menatap sendu pada langit malam dan membiarkan rambutnya dihempas oleh angin malam.

Yeoja itu pun menatap lagi langit malam di tepi ranjangnya. Tanpa dia sadari, ada seorang laki-laki yang menaiki balkon rumahnya. Namja itu pun berhasil menaiki balkon rumah Sungmin. Dia pun duduk di sandaran balkon rumah itu sambil memandang wajah Sungmin yang masih tak menyadari bahwa ada dia disana. Dia pun mencoba memanggil Sungmin.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Minnie?" kata namja itu pada Sungmin yang masih termenung menatap langit. Sungmin pun sontak kaget dengan suara cukup berat dan sangat familiar. Dia pun mencoba melihat dimana suara itu berasal.

"Kyu? Apa itu kau?" kata Sungmin sambil menatap sang namja itu tak percaya.

"Iya, Minnie. Ini memang aku, Kyuhyun." kata namja itu yang bernama cho kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sungmin yang masih kaget dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu, Minnie" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut dan masih menduduki pembatas balkon rumah Sungmin.

"Ta, tapi? kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Sungmin yang masih agak bingung.

"Aku kesini karena memakai tali ini. Kalau tidak, aku kan memang tidak mungkin bisa terbang kesini?" canda Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan tali yang dia gunakan untuk naik ke balkon rumah Sungmin.

"Kyunnie. Kau kemari mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi aku?" tanya Sungmin yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hmm…. Tentu saja. Lagi pula…." kata Kyuhyun yang terputus karena dia berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Dia pun telah duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Lagi pula, aku rindu denganmu Minnie." kata Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sungmin dan menghirup aroma yang ada ditubuh gadis itu. Mau gak mau Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu blushing semerah tomat.

"Kyunnie." kata Sungmin yang gugup dengan perlakuan Kyuhun padanya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu pada orang lain, Minnie." guman Kyuhyun yang kepalanya masih bersandar di bahu Sungmin.

"Ta, tapi? Orangtuaku?" kata Sungmin yang bimbang.

"Orangtuamu juga tidak akan tau kan kalau aku ada disini." kata Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dan duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Tapi?"

"Tenang saja. Mereka jam segini tidak akan bangun kalau kau tidak berisik." kata Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas.

"Iya, maaf. Aku hanya takut kau ketahuan saat kemari."kata Sungmin sambil menunduk kepalanya.

"Iya, Minnie-ku. Ternyata Minnie-ku perhatian juga ya?"canda Kyuhyun sambil sedikit tertawa.

'Buuk..' pukulan Sungmin sukses mendarat di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aa, aduuh…. Sakitnya."rintih Kyuhyun yang langsung memegang dadanya yang terkena pukulan Sungmin.

"Salah sendiri kau ngejek. Padahal kan aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu."kata Sungmin yang langsung membuang muka kearah lain sambil cemberut.

"Maaf-maaf… Tapi kau lucu kalau cemberut."kata Kyuhyun yang memegang dagu Sungmin dan membuat wajah Sungmin yang cemberut terlihat olehnya.

"Tidak lucu tau."kata Sungmin sedikit ketus dan masih cemberut.

"Beraninya ya, kau berkata ketus begitu. Aku beri hukuman padamu yang berkata ketus padaku."kata Kyuhyun yang tajam.

'buuk..'Kyuhyun pun mendorong Sungmin sampai terjatuh diatas kasur.

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"kata Sungmim yang sudah memblushing ria menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Kalau di perhatikan posisinya Sungmin berada di kasur, sedangkan Kyuhun berada diatas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun lama kelamaan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang tak bisa bergerak karena terkunci gerakannya.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" kata Sungmin yang sudah gelagapan + panik + muka blushing berat jadi satu. Namun perkataan Sungmin tidak di gubris dan Kyuhyun pun semakin lama semakin mendekat dan…

"Buaahhahahahaha….. Mukamu lucu sekali Min. Aku sampai tidak tega berbuat jahat padamu. Hahaha.."tawa Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah panic + blushing menjadi satu.

"Kau! tidak lucu tau."kata Sungmin yang langsung marah.

"Maaf-maaf, Min-ah. Kau manis kalau marah."kata Kyuhyun sedikit menahan ketawa.

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Iya, maaf ya."kata Kyuhyun tulus sambil membelai wajah Sungmin dengan lembut sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya." kata Sungmin sambil tetap merona karena sentuhan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari posisinya yang bisa dibilang hampir menimpah Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya. Kyuhyun pun duduk di tepi ranjang. Sungmin pun juga ikut bangkit dari kasur dan melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

"Duduklah." pinta Kyuhyun sambil menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sungmin pun menurutinya dan duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku." kata Sungmin yang telah dipangku oleh Kyuhyun dan melihat kearahnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini saja." kata Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk Sungmin dan menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Sungmin dan sekali lagi menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. Angin malam pun terasa tidak mempengaruhi pasangan ini. Keheningan pun tercipta seakan masing-masing mengerti untuk merasakan perasaan masing-masing. Lamanya mereka diam, membuat Sungmin pun angkat bicara.

"Kyu~." panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun namun tidak memindahkan posisinya.

"Apa kau masih ingat bagaimana kau dan aku saling menyukai?" kata Sungmin sambil menatap langit malam.

"Hmm…" guman Kyuhyun yang mulai memutar ingatannya kemasa lalu.

~ Flashback mode on ~

Kyuyun Pov

Aku sedang duduk dibangkuku sambil menatap langit dengan perasaan bosan karena guru tak kunjung datang. Aku merasa kesal, kenapa lama sekali guru itu datang. Aku pun memandang teman-teman dikelasku. Ada yang berbincang-bincang, ada yang bermain, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi ada sebuah suara yang kuyakini pintu kelasku terbuka. Kulihat semua anak kembali ketempatnya dan guru pun masuk kekelas.

"Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk." Masuklah seorang gadis yang membuat semua anak memperhatikannya.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaseyo, yeorobeun! Lee Sungmin imnida, bangapseumnida.. Mohon bantuannya." kata gadis yang akan menjadi penghuni kelasku.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk disamping Cho Kyuhyun yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela itu."

Gadis itu pun menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan kearahku. Dia pun tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Salam kenal, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa panggil aku Sungmin." katanya sambil duduk disebelahku sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Panggil saja Kyuhyun/Kyu."kataku yang agak dingin. Aku memang terbiasa begini oleh semua orang.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Kita berteman ya."katanya padaku. Dia pun langsung berpusat pada pelajaran yang sudah diterangkan di papan tulis. Aku hanya memandang teman sebangkuku ini dengan pandangan biasa.

Kyuhyun Pov End

Sungmin Pov

Aku pun sedang berjalan bersama seorang guru yang akan mengajariku di sekolah baru ini. Guru itu pun menyuruhku untuk diluar dan di perbolehkan masuk kalau dia memanggil. Guru itu pun masuk dan aku pun dapat mendengar percakapannya.

"Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk." katanya yang merupakan perintah untukku masuk kekelas. Aku pun masuk kekelas. Kulihat semua anak-anak dikelas itu memandang kearahku. Ada yang memandang ramah dan ada yang biasa saja. Kalau yang ramah dari anak-anak perempuan dan anak laki-lakinya memandangku hanya biasa saja.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu." ucap guru itu padaku. Aku pun menghadap mereka.

" Annyeonghaseyo, yeorobeun! Lee Sungmin imnida, bangapseumnida. Mohon bantuannya." kataku sambil tersenyum ramah kearah mereka semua sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk disamping Cho Kyuhyun yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela itu." perintah guru padaku. Aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan kearah yang dimaksudkan guru itu padaku.

"Salam kenal, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa panggil aku Sungmin." kataku sambil duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Panggil saja Kyuhyun/Kyu." katanya yang agak dingin. Aku agak kaget dengan sapaannya yang terdengar dingin. Tapi aku langsung menepisnya.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Kita berteman ya." kataku padanya. Aku pun langsung berpusat pada pelajaran yang sudah diterangkan di papan tulis karena dia hanya diam saja tidak bergeming, lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin dimarahi oleh guru di hari pertama aku sekolah karena mengobrol.

Sungmin Pov End

Kyuhyun Pov

Sudah hampir setengah tahun gadis itu a.k.a Sungmin pindah di kelasku. Aku sekarang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Aku pun menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di perpustakaan untuk membaca. Karena aku cukup malas untuk kekantin. Aku pun membaca buku pelajaran biologi untuk menghadapi pelajaran setelah istirahat ini.

'kreeek' Suara pintu perpustakaan terbuka namun aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing siapa yang berkunjung karena aku ingin fokus dengan buku yang berada di gengamanku. Sambil mendengarkan lagu dari MP3 milikku dan meneruskan membacaku.

Kyuhyun Pov End

Sungmin Pov

Sudah setengah tahun aku ada di sekolah baruku ini. Hari ini aku terlalu malas untuk pergi kekantin. Walau sudah diajak oleh teman-temanku, namun aku menolak ajakan mereka dengan halus. Aku pun pergi ke perpustakaan untuk sekedar membaca, daripada diam di kelas saja. Aku pun membuka pintu perpustakaan. Kulihat di dalam perpustakaan hanya sedikit anak yang berkunjung kemari karena sebagian anak pasti pergi kekantin untuk mengganjal perut atau mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka. Aku pun berjalan mencari buku di rak-rak. Saat ku mencari, aku melihat laki-laki yang menjadi teman sebangkuku selama setengah tahun ini bernama Kyuhyun. Walau waktu pertama bertemu, dia seperti es karena sikapnya. Namun lama kelamaan dia pun sudah bisa melunak karena aku sering berbicara padanya. Aku pun memandangnya cukup lama, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadariku. Dan kulihat dia sedang fokus membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu di MP3 miliknya. Dia terlihat keren kalau diperhatikan. Apa yang ku pikirkan sih? Dari pada aku memperhatikannya bikin mukaku memanas, lebih baik aku membaca buku didekatnya saja.

Sungmin Pov End

Kyuhyun Pov

Hari ini aku pun memutuskan untuk ke halaman belakang hanya sekedar duduk dibawah pohon. Untuk menyegarkan kepalaku yang penat karena pelajaran yang kulalui. Aku pun berjalan kehalaman belakang yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Aku pun mencari pohon yang nyaman untukku berbaring. Setelah menemukannya aku pun berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Namun tak berapa lama aku memejamkan mata, ada suara yang membuat ketenanganku sedikit terusik. Mau tak mau aku pun melihat siapa yang menggangu ketenanganku.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" kataku yang sedikit tajam mengetahui yang mengganguku adalah gadis yang menjadi teman sebangkuku, Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin disini. Bolehkan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hn, tentu." kataku sambil bangkit dan menggeser tempatku untuknya.

"Terimakasih. Oh ya, kau belum makan ya?" katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku. Aku pun hanya terdiam sambil bersandar di pohon. Dia pun mengeluarkan kotak bekal miliknya.

"Kalau belum, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku bawa banyak." katanya sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Ayoo, buka mulutnya." katanya sambil mengambil makanan dan berniat untuk memberinya padaku.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku yang bingung padanya. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia mau repot-repot seperti ini.

"Kau kan belum makan, nanti mudah sakit. Ayo, buka mulutmu." katanya yang masih menyodorkan makanan itu kearahku.

"Aku tidaa…" kataku yang terputus karena makanan yang dia arahkan sukses masuk kedalam mulutku.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan?" tanyanya padaku yang hanya terdiam sambil mengunyah makanan yang dia berikan padaku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk kepala dan kulihat ekspresi ceria miliknya.

"Wah, benarkah? Syukurlah, ini aku yang buat loh. Ayo kita makan sama-sama." katanya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Aku pun hanya menurut padanya. Memang ku akui masakannya enak dimakan. Dan melihat wajahnya yang ceria membuatku sedikir merona. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai gadis ini.

Kyuhyun Pov End

Sungmin Pov

Hari ini aku membawa bekal kesekolah karena dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku pun meninggalkan kelas dan mencari tempat yang bagus untukku memakan bekal buatanku. Aku pun menuju halaman belakang sekolah karena kupikir tidak ada yang berkunjung kesana. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu disana. Saat aku sampai disana, aku pun melihat Kyuhyun tertidur di bawah pohon. Aku sempat berpikir kenapa dia tidak pergi kekantin dan malah tertidur disana? Aku pun langsung mendatanginya yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon itu. Kulihat dia membuka matanya dan menatap kearahku.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" katanya yang sedikit tajam mengetahui aku ada di dekatnya. Mungkin dia sedikit marah karena aku menggangu tidurnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin disini. Bolehkan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hn, tentu." katanya sambil bangkit dan menggeser tempatnya untukku.

"Terimakasih. Oh ya, kau belum makan ya?" kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Dia pun hanya terdiam sambil bersandar di pohon. Aku pun mengeluarkan kotak bekal milikku.

"Kalau belum, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku bawa banyak." kataku sambil membuka kotak bekalku. Dia pun tetap diam.

"Ayoo, buka mulutnya." kataku sambil mengambil makanan dari kotak bekalku dan berniat untuk memberikannya padanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya yang bingung padaku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kau kan belum makan, nanti mudah sakit. Ayo, buka mulutmu." kataku yang masih menyodorkan makanan itu kearahnya.

"Aku tidaa…" katanya yang terputus karena makanan yang kuarahkan sukses masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan?" tanyaku padanya yang hanya terdiam sambil mengunyah makanan yang kuberikan padanya. Aku pun menunggu jawabnya dengan was-was, takut kalau makanan yang kubuat rasanya tidak enak. Dia pun hanya mengangguk kepala dan aku pun tersenyum ceria padanya.

"Wah, benarkah? Syukurlah, ini aku yang buat loh. Ayo kita makan sama-sama." kataku sambil tersenyum ceria. Senangnya masakan buatanku dipuji olehnya walau hanya dengan menganggukan kepala, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya, ah bukan aku pasti mulai mencintainya. Aku tak mungkin begini padanya mengingat aku hanya biasa saja dengan teman-teman laki-laki dikelasku kecuali dia. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya untuk orang lain.

Sungmin Pov End

Flashback End

"Mulai saat itu kita jadi dekat dan akhirnya seperti sekarang." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat Sungmin dari pangkuannya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya, semenjak itu kita selalu bersama. Makan bekal yang kubawakan bersama, lalu pulang sekolah bersama, lalu kau mencoba bermain musik tapi ternyata permainanmu cukup aneh didengar dan aku harus menggantikanmu. Lalu yang paling membuatku senang adalah saat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku." jelas Sungmin sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum ceria.

"Hah? Kau masih ingat yang kita bermain musik bersama? Padahal aku sudah lupa." kata Kyuhyun yang sedikit shock karena Sungmin masih mengingat kejadian dimana Sungmin mengetahui dia tidak bisa bermain musik.

"Hehehe… Tentu. Tapi…" kata Sungmin yang terputus dan langsung terdiam. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin terdiam pun berdiri, mensejajarkan dirinya dan memegang lengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menyuruhnya duduk diranjang dan Sungmin pun duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan waktu itu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih dan menatap Sungmin sendu.

"Eh?" guman Sungmin yang kaget Kyuhyun mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Flashback mode on (Lagi)

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku sedang mengantar kekasihku a.k.a Sungmin pulang kerumahnya. Aku pun yakin kalau dia tertidur di punggungku karena dia baru selesai mengikuti ekskul seni musik disekolah. Aku pun merasakan deru nafas miliknya menerpa punggungku yang memberikan sedikit kehangatan. Aku pun tersenyum lembut dan mungkin diwajahku ini pasti ada rona merahnya. Aku pun sampai didepan rumahnya. Aku pun langsung membangunkannya.

"Min-ah, kita sudah sampai nih. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur." kataku mencoba membangunkannya.

"Hngg.. Memang sudah sampai ya?" tanya Sungmin yang masih setengah sadar dan mengucek matanya dan sesekali menguap.

"Sudah, coba lihat yang bener." kataku padanya yang menyuruhnya melihat dengan benar.

"Ah, iya. Sudah sampai. Ah, padahal aku masih ingin tidur." katanya sambil menggerutu kesal. Aku pun yang melihat wajahnya yang polos itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kau mau terus tertidur di punggungku ya?" tanyaku yang sedikit menggodanya.

"E, eh? Ti, tidak! Makasih." katanya yang gelagapan + merona diwajahnya.

"Yasudah, turun deh.. Sebelum.." kataku yang terputus karena ada yang membuka pintu rumah itu dengan kasar dan membuatku dan Sungmin kaget. Tapi Sungmin malah terlihat seperti ketakutan daripada kaget.

"Sungmin! Siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya seorang namja yang sudah berumur dengan nada tajam dan disebelahnya seorang wanita berkacamata yang kuyakini pasti orangtua Sungmin.

"A, appa. I, ini.." kata Sungmin yang sedikit takut mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Aku yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu jadi tidak tega, dan akhirnya aku pun yang berbicara.

"Saya Kyuhyun, namjachingunya Sungmin." kataku sesopan mungkin. Kulihat ayah Sungmin sepertinya geram padaku. Dia pun mendekatiku dan Sungmin.

"Ayo masuk! Dan kau, jangan pernah mengantarkannya lagi." bentak appa Sungmin padaku dan Sungmin. Sungmin pun langsung diseret paksa oleh ayahnya itu masuk kerumah. Aku pun yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam terpaku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

Keesokannya aku pun pergi kerumah Sungmin untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Lotte World karena sudah janji dengannya jika dia mendapat nilai bagus saat pelajaran fisika karena dia kurang bisa menguasainya. Aku pun mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kudengar suara langkah kaki serta ucapan "Tunggu sebentar" dari dalam rumah.

"Ah, Kyuhyun.. Kau datang." kata Sungmin yang membukakan pintu untukku.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tunggu, aku mau…." ucap Sungmin terpotong karena ada suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Siapa itu, Sungmin? Kau lagi rupanya." kata appanya Sungmin yang menyadari aku ada di depan rumahnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" kata Appanya tajam padaku.

"Aku ingin mengajak Sungmin liburan ke Lotte World , ahjussi." kataku yang mencoba sesopan mungkin.

'Plaak.' tangan appa Sungmin pun sukses mendarat diwajahku yang membuat wajahku lebam dan membuatku terduduk dilantai. Sungmin pun langsung berjongkok mendekatiku yang terduduk sambil menyentuh pipiku yang lebam. aku pun melihat dia sudah berkaca-kaca melihatku seperti ini. Aku pun langsung memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ngapain kau masih kesini. Cepat pergi. Dasar bocah ingusan. Bisa apa kau pada anakku, hah? Mengajaknya kencan segala." bentaknya sambil menatapku tajam. Aku pun sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Appanya.

"Aku mengajaknya pergi karena sebagai imbalan dia telah berhasil mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Lagipula saya ini datang dengan tujuan yang baik." kataku yang sedikit membentaknya.

"Masuk, Sungmin. Appa tidak akan mengijinkan kau bersama dia. Dan kau. Jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di rumahku. Ayo! Masuk." bentak appa Sungmin padaku dan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau menuruti apa kata appa." bentak Sungmin pada appanya sendiri dan mengeratkan dirinya padaku.

"Jangan paksa dia, ahjussi." kataku pada appanya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa." bentak appanya padaku.

"Saya ini namjachingunya, dan saya sangat mencintai putri anda." kataku dengan lantang dan membuat Sungmin dan appanya terdiam.

"Apaan yang cinta. Memang bocah sepertimu bisa membahagiakan putriku, hah? Sudah kau masuk Sungmin." kata appanya yang menarik Sungmin masuk kerumah.

"Kyuhyun…" teriak Sungmin yang menggengam erat tanganku.

"Lepaskan peganganmu, Sungmin. Ayo.. Masuk!" bentak appa Sungmin dan menarik kuat agar Sungmin melepas genggamannya padaku. Sungmin pun yang tidak kuat pun melepas genggamannya padaku.

"Kyuhyun…." teriaknya sambil menangis deras di wajahnya. Pintu rumahnya pun langsung tertutup kencang. Aku pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak padanya.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa menolongnya." Umpatku sambil menghajar tembok disebelahku. Aku pun meninggalkan rumah Sungmin dengan perasaan kesal dan amarah. Aku akan kembali dan merebut Sungmin kembali. Sungmin, tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan menjemputmu.

Kyuhyun Pov End

Flashback End

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Yang waktu itu tidak bisa menolongmu. Maafkan aku. Baru sekarang aku menemuimu setelah sekian lama. Maaf." kata Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

"Tidak apa, Kyu. Kau tidak salah." kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuh hati. Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi. Kumohon." kata Sungmin yang sudah mulai menangis di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Min-ah…" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung memegang wajah Sungmin dan mendekatkannya kewajahnya. Kyuhyun pun semakin lama semakin mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan Sungmin. Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya perlahan. Mereka pun merasakan deru napas masing-masing. Kyuhyun pun juga memejamkan matanya.

'Cuup' bibir mereka pun bersentuhan dengan lembut seakan merasakan kehangatan masing-masing lewat ciuman itu. Mereka pun melepas ciuman itu dan saling memandangi satu sama lain. Dan mereka pun merona hebat karena itu ciuman pertama mereka.

"Kyu~.." guman Sungmin sambil memegang bibir miliknya yang telah dicium oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ada satu lagi yang harus kau tau." kata Kyuhyun yang mulai menatapnya serius. Kyuhyun pun mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan langsung dihadapkan ke Sungmin.

"Kyu? I, ini?" kata Sungmin yang kaget dengan benda yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun.

"Iya, kau pasti tau apa isinya kan? Aku selama ini menghilang saat kejadian itu. Aku pun pergi keluar negeri untuk menuntut ilmu disana. Aku pun berhasil menjadi anggota FBI termuda disana. Kau pasti tau kan cita-citaku ingin menjadi kepolisian dunia. Setelah aku berhasil, aku ingin menjemputmu untuk tinggal disana. Orangtuaku menyetujuiku untuk membawamu ke Amerika untuk tinggal bersama." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuaku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mereka juga pernah kubujuk saat aku ingin mengambilmu dari mereka (dalam artian melamar), mereka tetap tak mengijinkanku karena kata mereka kau sudah dijodohkan oleh seseorang." jelas Kyuhyun lagi dengan lesu.

"Memang aku dijodohkan oleh pilihan ayahku yang seorang dokter. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau. Aku tak pernah mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyu." kata Sungmin yang menangis sambil memegang dadanya, sakit. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin begitu langsung membuka isi kotak itu. Terdapat cincin emas putih yang dihiasi berlian diatasnya.

"Will you marry me? Min-ah." kata Kyuhyun yang merupakan perkataan lamarannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam diam agar tidak membangunkan orangtuanya. Kyuhyun pun dengan sigap langsung memeluk sungmin agar sang yeojachingu bisa menangis dipelukannya.

"A, aku senang sekali, kau mau melamarku, Kyu." kata Sungmin yang masih menangis walau hanya isakan yang terdengar.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Iya, I'll marry you, Kyu." kata Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman hangatnya walau matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun pun langsung memasangkan cincin itu pada Sungmin.

"Saranghaeyo, Minnie." kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Kyu." kata Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi dari sini." kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu, aku mau ganti pakaianku dan membawa beberapa pakaianku." kata Sungmin yang mendekati lemari bajunya.

"Tenang saja, bajumu sudah ada disana. kau tidak perlu repot-repot bawa baju lagi." kata Kyuhyun yang sedikit sweatdrop dengan perkataan Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap ganti baju dulu. Gak mungkin kan aku keluar dengan baju tidur?" kata Sungmin yang sedikit bercanda.

"Iya, iya Minnie. Aku tunggu kau dibawah ya." kata Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju balkon rumah Sungmin. Dia pun turun kebawah dengan tali yang tadi dia gunakan untuk naik. Sungmin pun langsung memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya.

Sungmin Pov

Senang sekali rasanya, pujaan hatiku datang tanpa memperdulikan keselamatannya hanya untuk menemuiku. Bahkan dia melamarku. Impianku selama ini tercapai, menikah dengan orang yang kucinta. Seperti serasa bermimpi. Kucubit pipiku kalau ini mimpi, pasti kalau mimpi aku akan bangun. Tapi kenapa sakit? Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Aku pun selesai mengganti pakaian tidurku. Aku pun meninggalkan sebuah surat yang sudah kutulis sejak lama kalau hari ini akan tiba di atas ranjangku. Aku pun berjalan menuju balkon kamarku. Aku pun memantapkan hatiku. Aku tak ingin ada disini, aku ingin bebas. Aku tak ingin mengikuti kemauan appa yang sudah terlalu egois, membiarkan aku berjodoh dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kucintai. Aku pun berjalan kearah pembatas balkon rumahku. Kulihat Kyuhyun sudah dibawah.

"Ayo, Minnie. Cepatlah turun. Aku akan menangkapmu." kata Sungmin padaku yang masih diatas kamarku.

"Iya, aku akan kesana. Tangkap aku ya." kataku yang sudah berada dipinggir pembatas. Aku pun langsung meloncat kebawah. Mataku langsung menutup karena serasa takut harus loncat dari lantai satu. Aku pun merasa menibani seseorang, dan kulihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tertawa padaku.

"Hahaha… Kau ini kenapa malah menutup mata. Aku kan berhasil menangkapmu." Kata kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Ukhh… aku kan takut, Kyu. Tapi, makasih sudah menangkapku." kataku sambil tersenyum. Kami pun bangkit dari posisi masing-masing.

"Iya Minnie. Ayo, sekarang kita pergi." kata Kyuhyun yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, ayo." ucapku yang menggenggam tangannya. Kami pun meninggalkan rumahku dengan perasaan senang. Selamat tinggal appa, eomma. Maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan ini untuk menemukan kebahagianku. Selamat tinggal, aku sayang kalian.

Sungmin Pov End

~ The end ~

~ Omake ~

Keesokan harinya, seorang wanita sedang mengetuk kamar sang anak.

"Sungmin, ayo sarapan." kata wanita itu namun tidak mendengar jawaban sang anak. Wanita itu pun mencoba membuka kamar sang anak, namun terkunci. Dia pun memanggil suaminya untuk membuka kamar anaknya itu. Sang pria yang memang merupakan suaminya itu pun mencoba membuka kamar sang anak. Setelah dibuka, mereka pun tidak menemukan sang anak dimanapun. Sang ayah pun melihat sepucuk surat yang ada di atas kasur sang anak yang telah menghilang entah kemana. Sang pria itu pun membaca surat itu.

_Appa, eomma, mianhe. Aku tidak mau terus dikekang seperti burung dalam sangkar. Aku sangat berterimakasih sama kalian atas semuanya. Tapi maaf aku mengecewakan kalian. aku hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaanku diluar sana. Maaf kan aku yang menentang kalian. tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku, kalian adalah orangtua yang paling kusayangi. Selamat tinggal appa, eomma. Aku menyayangi kalian._

_Love,_

_Lee Sungmin._

~ Benar-benar Tamat ~

tingggalkan lah review jika berkenan...  
^^


End file.
